Problem: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $2x+9$
Explanation: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $2x$ are $1$ $2$ , and $x$ and the factors of $9$ are $1$ $3$ , and $9$ The greatest common factor of $2x$ and $9$ is $1$ Since the greatest common factor is $1$ , the expression is already in its most factored form. Therefore the answer is the original expression, $2x + 9$.